The Untold Truth
by Miss Insanity Rox My Sox
Summary: Harry has a twin? Draco's acting nice... in a way? Ron's going in insane? Hermione has a new idol? Possibly. But can they survive PARENTHOOD? Please Review! And be nice because this is my first fic!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

I guess you could call me special. I mean, that's what they call my brother.

He was the chosen one, the one everybody knows.

He's famous because of his scar. I guess that's why I'm not famous. I don't have a scar.

No one remembers that Harry Potter was a twin. That's right. I am Harry's twin.

My name is Rachel. I know it sounds kind of funny. Rachel Potter isn't really a good name, but that's what I've got.

I wasn't there the night my parents died. I was at my godfather's house. Remus Lupin's house.

Lupin was my one of my father's best friends. He told me many of the things that I know about my father.

Daddy trusted him with everything, including me.

He told him to take care of me.

Somehow, Daddy knew he was going to die that night.

So, he left me with my godfather. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, wasn't home that night.

That is the only reason why Harry was there. Lupin had to take me with him, and he couldn't handle two babies alone.

I think my brother and I share the same brain. Everything he thinks, I immediately know what he is thinking.

I know what's wrong, when it's wrong, and why it's wrong. I've pretty much got that under control.

There is one thing I have that Harry hasn't got, though.

_I get premonitions_.

My brother and I never really fought, but we never really got along either. We don't tell each other everything, as you might've thought. We're not really close at all, come to think of it. Basically, we just live in the same house.

We both live with the Dursleys, only I get treated better. They still make me cook and clean, but they respect me. At least I didn't have to live in cupboard for eleven years.

I have always lived in my own room, until a few years ago. My brother moved in with me when we were about twelve. That was the only time we actually talked a little bit.

I guess you could say I'm kind of a loner. I don't have any friends at Hogwarts.

I do my work, and I get pretty good grades. I work to beat Hermione Granger.

I have never succeeded even though I've come pretty close.

Harry was the one who showed me that Hermione was actually very nice.

I can't say I understand why Harry hangs out with Ron, though. Ron is too obnoxious for my taste.

Slowly, I became friends with Ron and Hermione, and even Ron's little sister, Ginny.

Harry and I have gotten closer as the years go by. We now tell each other everything.

There is not one thing I don't know about my brother. I know everything he knows about our past and our future.

Or so I thought.


	2. Chapter 2: The Inner Working's of Ron

**Disclaimer: **If i owned this, do you really think I would be rewriting my story on a website? I own nothing except my own insanity!

**A/N: Please, please, please review! It really motivates me to try and make this story the best it can be! **

**Chapter 2: The Inner Workings of Ron's Mind**

RON'S POV.

It was the start of a new day. And a new year at Hogwarts.

I remember my first day at Hogwarts. I was so nervous. But it was a good kind of nervous. Sort of like when you get your first pet, or your first kiss. Well, I was determined to make that feeling last.

Mom gave Ginny and me a ride to the train station.

I was standing there waiting for my two best friends to arrive.

Since we couldn't have them over this year due to our busy schedules, we decided to meet up at the train station.

"Oi! Ron!" someone yelled.

I turned and saw a boy with a scar on his forehead, a girl with bushy light brown hair, and another girl with sleek, shiny dark brown hair walking towards me.

I knew who the first two were, but I had no idea whom the last one was. But she was pretty.

"Hey, Harry!" I said. "Hello, Hermione!"

"Hello, Ron," Hermione responded.

"Rachel," Harry said. "Why don't you go find a compartment for us?"

"Okay," the girl with the shiny hair said.

As she walked past me, I could feel her shoulder brush against mine. I could feel my face turn red.

"Well, let's get on the train, mates," I said.

"I've got so much to tell you!" Hermione began.

I zoned out for a while. Just listening to Hermione talk could make you fall asleep.

I know that I should be glad to see my two best mates after not seeing them for a whole summer, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Rachel.

She looked so different than the last time I saw her.

"I'm going to go sit with Ginny," Rachel said after a few moments of silence. "I'll come back later."

The three of us watched as the door slammed shut behind her.

"Ron, don't tell me you fancy her," Hermione said.

"Of course I don't," I said defiantly. "I was just looking at her hair. Didn't you see how shiny it was?"

"Of course I did!" she snapped. "I told her about the hair products I used at the ball!"

Harry was being too quiet for my taste.

"Harry, you don't think I fancy her, do you?" I asked forcefully.

Harry looked up. "Actually Ron, I think you do," he said. "But it's okay. I'd prefer her going out with you than with anyone else I know."

"But I don't fancy her!" I argued.

"Sure you don't, Ronald," Hermione sneered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RACHEL'S POV.

I had gone to Ginny's compartment about an hour ago. She was awfully nice about letting me in. Dean didn't seem too pleased, though. I guess I had interrupted something.

"Ginny, I have to talk to you," I said.

"Okay," she said. "Dean, could you step out for a while?"

"Fine," he mumbled glaring at me. He let the door slam behind him.

"I think Ron might fancy me," I said. I decided to just get it out instead of trying to hide it.

"And it's not that I don't like him," I continued.

"You want me to find out if he fancies you," Ginny said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I've known that you fancy him since my second year," she said.

"Oh," I said. "It was that obvious?"

"Well, not really," she said. "Because Harry doesn't know, does he?"

"No, he doesn't," I said. "How do you think he would take it if I told him that his sister liked his best friend?"

"Yeah, you're right," Ginny said grinning. "Why else did you come here?"

"Well, Ron was staring at me the whole time I was in their compartment, and I was getting freaked out," I said.

"You know you have to go back there, right?" she asked. "After all, your robes are in there."

"I know," I groaned. "I might as well go now."

"Good luck," she said.

"Thanks," I grimaced.

When I walked back into the compartment, Hermione and Ron were glaring at each other. That was no surprise. They were always mad at each other for something.

Harry was looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"Thinking about Sirius?" I guessed. I sat down next to Harry who nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I think you got his and daddy's knack for getting in trouble," I said grinning. He gave me a small smile.

"And what's going on with you two?" I asked.

"Nothing!" they snapped at me.

"Um, okay," I said. "Ah, it's going to be a great year. I can feel it."


	3. Chapter 3: Is It True!

**Disclaimer: Duh-hudes, don't own it and never will!**

**Chapter 3: Is it True!**

We arrived at the school with no time to lose.

Hermione and Ron had reached a new level of being mad at each other. They refused to talk to one another. They didn't even acknowledge each others' presences. It was like the other one didn't exist.

Harry was just sitting there looking depressed. I didn't know what to do, so I just put my robes on. The others followed in silence.

"I have a good feeling about our sixth year," I repeated for about the ninth time since I got back to the compartment. "Maybe I'll be Professor Snape's favorite again. I'd love to see Malfoy's face when he sees that!"

"Yeah, hilarious," Ron muttered.

"Just because you're failing potions doesn't mean that the rest of us are!" Hermione snarled.

They got into another full-fledged fight as we hopped off the train and into the carriages. I was getting fed up with their fighting already. That was not good, seeing as how I would be seeing them all the time.

"Look you two," I begged. "Please, let's not start off the year with another fight. Can't you wait until tomorrow to fight?"

"Well, alright," Ron said. My heart fluttered when he looked at me.

When we arrived in the Great Hall, I was starving. I didn't think I could wait another second without something to eat. But the Sorting hadn't even started yet.

"Oh, my jelly donuts! If they don't hurry up with the Sorting I think I might die of hunger," I moaned.

"Me too," Harry and Ron agreed. We all turned to look at Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't tell me that you're not hungry," Ron said.

"Well, of course I'm hungry! You would be mental to think I wasn't!" she replied. "But you three really might want to consider saving some of the food from the cart on the train.

"You know, she does have a point there," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," they grumbled.

There was a hush that came over the Hall as Dumbledore stepped up to speak.

"To my new students, welcome! To my old students, welcome back! It is going to be a pleasant year for all of us at Hogwarts! I have a good feeling about it! Since I know you're all ravenous with hunger, I shall let you eat."

Instantly, food appeared on every dish in the Great Hall.

The students helped themselves to anything and everything they could see or reach.

"Oh, my gosh! This is so good!" I said as I chewed on my chicken leg.

I let out a few moans of pleasure as I continued to stuff my face with everything I could reach.

Within a few short minutes, my cheeks were stuffed with as much food as they could hold. I must've looked like a puffer fish.

I chewed as fast as I could while gathering even more food onto my plate.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said amazed. "Even I'm not THAT hungry!"

I hissed at him and continued eating.

"Don't mess with Rachel when she's hungry," Harry warned. "I got scratched because of that."

He turned his head so that his friends could see the long red mark going down his cheek.

"Just let her eat, and she'll be back to her normal self in no time," Harry continued.

Hermione eyed me carefully. "So, you're saying that if someone upsets her when she's hungry, then she'll get vicious?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Harry replied. "She went easy on me because I'm her brother."

After another few minutes, the food was cleared. I was in the middle of finishing my third helping of treacle tart.

"Hey!" I whined.

"Rachel, you ate more than all of Gryffindor put together!" Ron exclaimed. He had spent most of the dinner watching me eat.

"I don't care!" I hissed. "I'm still hungry!"

Another quiet hush swept across the Hall as Dumbledore stood back up. "Now that we are all stuffed with marvelous food," he began.

"Speak for yourself!" I whispered. That made me on the receiving end of a bunch of "Shhh!"'s.

"I would like to remind you that Forbidden Forest remains forbidden to all students," he continued.

"Duh," I whispered. That got me another round of "Be quiet!"'s

"Hogsmeade is only for those in third year and above. Those without permission slips shall not be permitted to go. As of this moment, we have no Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Therefore, I shall be teaching the subject until further notice. Good night to all, and I shall see some of you in the morning!" he finished with a flourish.

"I sincerely hope not," I mumbled. And that got me a whole bunch of loud "SHUT UP!"'s.

All of us walked back to the dormitory in silence. That's an understatement. It was more like me complaining and everyone else pretending to care.

"I can't believe they only gave us like ten minutes to eat!" I complained.

"Uh huh," they said.

"I mean that's so unfair!" I continued.

"Sure," they said.

"I mean since when does it take kids only ten minutes to eat?" I plowed on.

" No idea," they said.

"Okay, I'm done ranting now," I said.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed. I glared at him and walked straight up to the girls' dormitory.

"What's her problem?" I heard Ron ask.

"Ron, you've been insulting her all night long. I don't think she's going to be too happy with you for that," Hermione said. "I have a plan that's sure to get Malfoy, though. And he is not going to be happy."

**A/N: I decided to post this on Halloween to give you a special treat! I hope you like the story so far, even if you're not reviewing. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!**


End file.
